


A Night Too Long To Forget

by redshu



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Blame it all on Zhu Zhengting, Car Sex, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshu/pseuds/redshu
Summary: Three different guys in one night, it's an easy feat for our dear Zhu Zhengting.





	1. Do You Know Austin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame it all on Zhengting he's the only reason why this fiction came about. And the fact that these 3 ships are sailing.

“Austin..,” Xukun whines, long fingers reaching out to caress the sharp jawline of this guy named Austin, pressing against the bone and swallowing the rush of saliva building up in this mouth.

 

“How do I address you?” Zhengting replies, closing his eyes as he took in the caress against his face, and fuck, his long fingers all too good to be touching him so little like he was just testing the waters.

 

“August,” Xukun says, a smirk forming at the side of his mouth as he registers the similarity in their names; Austin and August.

 

_What a match made in heaven._

 

He hears a small giggle from Austin, possibly from the name’s terrible correlation to a month, but it means more to Xukun; his birthday month, _a month where he’ll always make sure he stays a free man from worries that may bother him._

“August,” the tone he uses sounds like he’s making fun of his name, not in the rude way, but the playful way, “ _wanna fuck?_ ” He asks, cocking his head to the side and making that sumptuous pout that Xukun wants to classify him as cute rather than hot.

 

At the same time, touching him all too much, from his waist to his thighs and _fuck_ , his crotch, how it is hard against his palm and Austin groans in pleasure, palming his erection again and again, like he could not get enough of it.

 

Xukun enjoyed how he cupped his entire hand onto the ridge in his pants, stroking his length up and down through the clothes, overwhelming feelings forcing Xukun to shudder in immense pleasure.

 

“How could I say no to a pretty boy like you?” Xukun replies, lips tugging upwards, stepping on the carpeted floor in a haste, partly because of the intoxication but mostly because of how he was swept off his feet by this little _angel_ who seems to grab more of his attention with every passing second.

 

His arm increasing its grip around Zhengting’s waist and pulling him closer, then crashing his lips onto his as the latter hugged onto his waist and moved forward to rid of any remaining space between them.

 

They were kissing, that kind with dripping saliva and sexy tongues, somehow engulfing each other in each mouth that fills each other.

 

Austin pushes his hips closer, erections pressing against each other like a rock. _What a turn on it was._

 

Him moaning into the kiss while Xukun curses, one _‘fuck’_ per thrust that Zhengting’s hips was just ramming continuously into.

 

A sly smile showing on Xukun’s face and he pushes him away, much to the confusion of the other.

 

Austin doesn’t need to ask, he knows what Xukun is thinking when holds on to his wrist and pulls him to the carpark.

 

Panting although they didn’t run, perspiring profusely like they were running a marathon; it was not a marathon, but the only think that was etched in their minds was the end. _Their goal._

 

Blessed to be stuck with this _hottie_ having his name of a month; Zhengting laughs it off but still admired how hot he calls his name when his dick is being sucked in this bloody garish Lamborghini.

 

Stupid red colour in the brightest shade possible, like he was trying to tell the whole world to take a look inside his car through the tinted windows and see how he was trying not to cum while watching such a sexy dude sucking him off.

 

 _“Fuck...,”_ He could only curse from how good that guy he had met just an hour ago is taking his dick into his mouth so well. Skipping the fact that he looks fuckable with that intense amount of make-up he wears and that silk shirt with a low-v neck, all Xukun sees now is the lust that fills his eyes, behind the blue contact lens that wants to distract him from the _real view._

 

That guy knows so well how to work his tongue; warmth of that _exact temperature_ , wet enough to entice him and he knows how to target all the right areas that drives him crazy.

 

One moment the head was grazing his teeth, the next moment his tongue would wrap around it like a prized treasure and soon he could only feel the back of his throat.

 

Plus the needy moaning that makes him want to put down everything and fuck him dry.

 

Like a little kitten asking for milk. In those innocent looking pupils of his eyes lie a deeper meaning of ‘want’, yes, ‘ _want’_ ; _Without you I’ll whine._

 

The sensations slamming his body at once, his mind clouded with dirty images of him and that guy in front of him; he senses he’s about to cum when his body shivers uncontrollably in the state he was forced into.

 

“ _Austin..._ ,” was the only thing on his mind now.

 

Austin looks up with an indescribable expression, but from how his lips are dripping with saliva, probably already mixed with precum from Xukun himself; Xukun groans at how turned on he was.

 

_All he needs now is more._

 

Austin settles in the passenger seat beside him, cueing for his attention with a firm, “ _watch me.”_

 

There he is, sticking not one, not two, but three fingers in his mouth, sucking so sweetly like it was Xukun’s dick itself, his legs spreading apart with a foot settling firm on the door, the other hooked behind the steering wheel.

 

Watching him, those eyes making sure that Xukun is watching what he’s doing, sensing that he’s pushing Xukun over the edge and then whining like a little pet to get Xukun to do _something_.

 

Xukun feels the heat of his erection against his abdomen, turned on since just now and it’s starting to hurt from how hard it was.

 

Heavy breaths exiting his mouth as he tried to match the pace for Austin’s breathing, adrenaline flowing in his body and he feels breathless from how he is not doing anything to help himself, or that Austin guy.

 

He looks on as Austin pulls his fingers away from his mouth, a whole chain of wetness falling from the side of his lips, on his fingers with some spilling onto chest and his shirt...

 

Xukun gulps at how amazing that guy was at making him so desperate, _even swallowing his own saliva became difficult_ as he made sure to pay full attention to how he was flexible enough to push his thighs further apart, stick his ass out a little and playfully circling his rim with those slick fingers.

 

His lose white silk shirt draped over his throbbing cock rubbing against his skin as he moves to the rhythm of his own thrusts.

 

He starts with one, a thumb, thankful that he had trimmed his fingernails regularly so it doesn’t hurt but satisfies, pushing in like how he wants the guy he was watching to do it to him.

 

His gaze is hazy but fixed, his finger working just not too fast, but enough to push a weak moan out of his dirty mouth.

 

All this while watching Xukun staring at him and _almost salivating_ , like he was watching porn.

 

He pushes yet another finger in, trusting it in and out in a pace that only he could endure, and starts with a third finger.

 

As all the feelings start to build up within him, he forgets how desperate he actually was because he gets distracted by the guy beside him.

 

Moaning his name like he hasn’t learnt anything else, touching his cock with a body slouched down in the most comfortable position he would have guessed.

 

Golden locks of hair still slicked nicely at the back of his head thanks to the insane amount of hair gel he had utilised, with a slight mess on at the sides from how Zhengting had grasped onto it just now.

 

_He still looked that hot._

 

His lips... _oh his lips_ , Zhengting watches how he bites them as lewd sounds exit his mouth like he was offering a deadly present to him, Zhengting working his fingers as fast as he could to keep up with the beautiful voice beside him; all desperate and quick.

 

And he finally presses _there_ , that right spot after searching for it while listening to the sexiest voice in the world; raspy, airy and _wanting just him_.

 

It overwhelms him like a huge sea wave washing over a guy who was surfing; _he falls from his board, in an ocean of raging waters as he struggles to find his board and get back up._

 

Zhengting screams as he tries to regain his composure after finding that golden spot that blurs his mind...he doesn’t, _his fingers feel too good inside of him and he doesn’t want to stop_.

 

Hitting that spot again and again, he lets his voice dominate the enclosed space. Not holding back, letting the words “ _August, August, August_ ” dominate the air as he satisfies himself.

 

What was more satisfying was how August looked equally disheveled, perspiring like he was placed under the hot sun. Despite the air conditioning blowing on their faces in full blast, it seemed to be useless under the fire that had ignited from each other’s presence.

 

Seeing the thick cock lying on his abdomen, Zhengting whines even louder, pleading for it to be inside of him instead of being just an eye candy.

 

Words just don’t form as he wants it to. He feels all too good, pushing his legs further apart in an attempt to show him, to entice him. Groaning his name again and again because that was the only word in his mind after they made out.

 

_Please._

 

He watches _him_ as his gaze falters, looking away from _him (what the fuck was that for)?_

 

Zhengting gets impatient but doesn’t question him as he continues to touch himself like the way he was used to when masturbating to an image of a guy like _him_.

 

That gaze returns, turning his head towards his needy posture, looking more scary than hot; _Zhengting would classify that as a predator awaiting to devour his prey._

_Yes._

He heaved a sigh of relief, or rather, celebrate his success as August crossed over to that minute space in front of him, holding on to his hand with fingers he was fucking just a moment ago.

 

“ _Don’t touch yourself_ ,” he commands.

 

Zhengting’s hand follows the one grabbing him, watching him with menacing eyes that forces him to cower in fear.

 

Fear not because he was afraid, but fear because he chose to listen to him.

 

August grins before holding up his arm, “ _now grab tightly onto the headrest.”_

 

Zhengting holds up both his hands because he knows, fingers pushing the cushion on the headrest like he understands.

 

That doesn’t stop that annoying _one sided_ smile that is plastered on the guy watching him, holding his waist like it doesn’t affect him at all and the next thing he knows is the warm and wet he feels on his hole.

 

Clawing onto the cushion was the best he could do, telling him how good he was from the only voice that could fall of his tongue, “ _Ah, yes, ah...,”_ to edge him on and prevent him from stopping.

 

August never stopped. Licking an asshole was never difficult but for such a _pretty pink one_ like his, he would have died for it.

 

Regardless of whatever it tasted, Xukun only follows how the rim expands and contracts to the speed of his tongue, blue eyes _(or contacts)_ brimming with tears whenever he chose to lick a bit deeper, sounds that he could hear becoming more and more like what he was aiming for.

 

Xukun decides when they should stop. When he feels the precum dripping beside him mouth like it should tempt him even more; when he feels the asshole moving too fast for his mouth to catch up; when he _watches those pretty eyes of his shut from sheer pleasure_ ; he stops.

 

“ _Why...,”_ flies out from Zhengting’s mouth without a warning. The loss of heat on his ass felt like torture as he pouts to the guy, wishing his tongue is back again and the pleasure would find its way back to him.

 

Huge, brown eyes watching him as he registers a cute smile from his mostly intoxicated brain, his hand reaching to the drawer on the passenger seat and holding a small metal bottle that brings a smile to his face.

 

He almost; _almost_ gives himself away by thanking him, showing him how he wants him like he could offer the world just to ride out this moment, but Xukun was always a bit faster.

 

“ _You need this?_ ” August asks, that smirk still stuck on his face like he needs to wear it for prolonged periods of time, holding up that bottle of lube and waving it in front of him like a present.

 

“Ah,” Zhengting groans, because the words that formed on his tongue disappears when he gets too carried away by the pink eyeshadow on the guy’s eyelids, too nice for him to remember what he had wanted to say.

 

“ _Okay_ ,” he watches the guy holding the liquid on his fingers, reaching out for his dick when his moans find its way to him again.

 

 _Whipped,_ he knows, he is using his hands to push his thighs wider apart and slides down the seat so his body is nearer to him, before receiving a light slap on his butt cheek.

 

“ _I said hold onto the headrest_ ,” Xukun repeats, pupils a sheer black of seriousness and _mystery_ , that August that Zhengting knows didn’t seem a bit tolerant of his obvious displays of neediness.

 

He cups his hands onto the cushion, feeling his butthole having its own spasm and tries to control his breathing to the same rate that Xukun had.

 

He watches how his shoulders move up and down as he respires, long fingers playing with his dick and the small groans he makes when he sounds satisfied by the wetness on his dick.

 

Zhengting watches helplessly...he doesn’t want to appear domineering and spoil this bit of fun just watching him while he was compelled to rub his body against the leather seats to produce the heat he needs.

 

He thanks the gods when Xukun gets up and falls on him, lightly. Xukun wasn’t as heavy as he thought, he doesn’t have defined abs like him but from how his stomach rubs onto his like _he doesn’t care_ , he feels like a washing board forcing himself onto clothes.

 

Zhengting’s hands still stuck onto the headrest, his body moving higher and higher with every thrust, wanting to touch him more and more against his hips while he groans in desperation.

 

Then, a pair of huge hands holds him to his seat, gripping tightly onto the sides of his waist; “I know.”

 

Meeting this August guy had made him lost his ability to even talk, from how he hums in reply to his every statement, “Wait”, “Be a good boy”, “Fuck you’re so hot”.

 

August is pushing his lips against his again, Zhengting grins in pleasure as he presses his tongue deeper to where he may have _needed him_ , licking him at all sides and receiving a pleasant response that forces another vague moan from his lips; August was grabbing onto his erection.

 

Lips pull out, hands moving away and then, he feels a hard rock poking against his hole.

 

_More whining._

 

He whines when it circles around his rim to tease him. He whines when he pushes in only a little bit when he needs much more than that. _He just screams when it hammers into him at full force._

 

Long fingers scratching the left side of his back. Zhengting moving lower as he tries to digest all the pleasure that he was feeling.

 

A hand grabbing onto his cock and jerking him off in this wild mess; _not to mention that thick cock fucking him dry like it was an easy task._

 

There was something about August that made Zhengting fall for him; from how he smiles innocently while doing every dirty thing he could think of against his body, eyes showing that of a young schoolboy while he was just a fucked up individual, and then how he kissed his chest while fucking him till he screams his name a million times, _white spurts spilling onto their chests, and then the warmth that fills up his ass._

 

They didn’t cum at the same time, Zhengting would have to admit that he came first, but none of those mattered. The spill of seeds into his body threw him to a pit of pleasure even though he came first, those sticky remains on his abdomen being the greatest proof, but _nothing else matters more than the guy in front of him._

He receives a kiss and kisses back sweetly like there was nothing more going on between them.

 

Not until he hears a deep breath against his ear and the twirling of his left earring; “ _I’m sure I could show you more in my house.”_

 

“ _I can’t wait to see it then_ ,” he replies, smiling at the guy with his lips pulled up while his red lipstick is smudged, _he doesn’t care right now_ , all he cares about is the guy driving him off and sending him for a round two.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering, I made sure to write the entire story while I wasn't completely sober just so the mood is there. I realised this is the way to go lmao as I drown myself with pure vodka and think of Zhengting, stuff like this happens.
> 
> Zhengting mentioned that his name is Theo, now I'm confused, what is Austin then? Stay tuned. :)
> 
> Comments are always welcomed, thanks!


	2. Surprise? Yes, I Love Surprises,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KunTing, ZiTing and ZiKun are all superior of course. Although KunTing has been embeded in my body for the longest time.
> 
> The first part was written without a planned sequel but it seems like this fits better. :)

Austin was a touchy guy.

 

That was what Xukun realised while driving the both of them to his house, or maybe because _Austin wanted more than what they did just now_ , just making sure that Xukun does not forget him on the ride home.

 

_How would he forget him?_

 

Austin looked amazingly hot from every angle, even when the alcohol he drank had worn off after the sex, he still looked just as amazing as what Xukun made him out to be.

 

There was a holographic diamond sticker stuck to his left eye, _Xukun stealing that few more glances at him_ while his eyes are supposed to be on the road, but his new playmate was being the cruelest to him.

 

It was not long after sex did his dick harden again _, he needs to drive with care and attention_ , but Zhengting wants him to know that something else needs care and attention too.

 

“Hey,” Xukun says, keeping his eyes on the road, _while a hand travels up his thigh_ and stays neatly placed on his crotch.

 

Zhengting smiles and shifts his hand to _his_ dick, Xukun holding his breath while _he_ squeezes it lightly.

 

_It will not be long before Xukun loses his shit._

 

“ _Austin_ , I can’t drive properly when you’re like this,” he laments, looking at Zhengting for a slight second while Zhengting pouts cutely at him.

 

Fingers pressing and touching all the right buttons, _Xukun needs to teach himself how to breathe_ , how to drive properly otherwise he’ll put the two of them in danger.

 

 “Huh- _Austin_...,” a moan escapes from his mouth, while he wants the fingers to keep touching him there, _right there_ and never stop.

 

The next second arrives and he comes to his senses, _realizing that if they don’t stop, they would seriously end up in trouble._

 

“By the way, Austin,” Xukun mentions in a serious tone while he holds back everything Austin was doing which could just compromise their safety on the road. Looking at Zhengting for a second, catching his attention, “ _do you like surprises?_ ”

 

Zhengting’s eye widens at the weird question, or rather, _suggestive_ question, making his stomach flip from nervousness but yet his heart beats in excitement, “yeah!” He replies, more enthusiastic that he had wanted to sound while a smug grows on Xukun’s face.

 

Xukun feels the adrenaline flowing through his veins, sufficient to overcome the last bit of self-control left in him.

 

Grabbing on to Zhengting’s hand on his crotch, he replies, “ _I’ll make sure you’ll like it_.”

 

And the next thing they are actually doing is Zhengting _almost_ tripping on the porch at Xukun’s house. _Wow a bungalow with how many stories high was that house?_ Zhengting doesn’t care at all, all he sees is the Xukun he is kissing, _more tongue than lips and more saliva than restraint_ , hands touching and feeling his sun-kissed skin and laughing at what is funny to him even though it was not funny. He is hard, Xukun was hard too, _it was exactly what he had wanted._

 

He pulls away to look at Xukun with puppy eyes, to which Xukun replies “yes?” and gets a stronger kiss afterwards.

 

Basically magnets of the opposite poles, or superglue, whatever you call it, Zhengting leaned his body so close to Xukun that they needed to pull away for him to reach for his keys in his pocket.

 

Now Zhengting carried by Xukun like a koala, but a rather anxious one who keeps grinding his hips onto his while anticipating a kiss in return, waiting to see how his bedroom would look like in this magnificent house.

 

_Sure._

 

Xukun puts Zhengting down abruptly, to which Zhengting frowns at the gesture.

 

“What was that?” He asks, a smile creeping up his adorable face, a tone more suggestive than anything else. Maybe some trick of Xukun’s he had not expected? The guy drags him to a room and starts opening the locked cupboard right at the bottom of the drawer.

 

_Must be the surprise he was talking about._

 

Zhengting getting excited from how his fingers and toes were tapping at whatever they could find, his jeans, the wooden cupboard, the warm carpet.

 

What Xukun pulled out from the drawer was something familiar to Zhengting, he had not tried it out but yet would not say that he hadn’t dreamt of wearing _that_ before.

 

“Change into this, _baby boy_ ,” he passes Zhengting the set of lingerie that looked like it was almost non-existent; I mean, _lace at everywhere that he needs to cover on a normal basis, what’s the point of wearing it as a piece of clothing in the first place?_

 

Unless, it wasn’t just a clothing.

 

That got his heart racing quicker as Xukun pressed a short peck to his lips, and sends him to the bathroom.

 

_Beautiful. And where the hell did August get that corset from? I would’ve bought them online if I found one as beautiful as this._

 

While Zhengting was changing, Xukun steps out to his room and almost gets a shock from the tall figure standing by the stairs. He steps back with hands placed on his chest, even though it’s not the first time it happened.

 

“Did you guys do it in my car?” Ziyi asks, annoyed to a small extent, using interrogative tone that Xukun was not at all afraid of. Xukun smiles at him sheepishly, knowing that his housemate can see through that immediately.

 

“Again? _Kun_ , seriously?” He asks, while Xukun saunters to his side and plants a kiss onto his cheek.

 

He wants to say sorry, but what was he sorry about? _It’s not like it’s the first time, and it’s not like he’ll not clean it properly tomorrow._

 

Ziyi smiles upon seeing Xukun, pressing their lips together to share a longer kiss before Ziyi noticed a guy standing at the doorway, watching them with nervous eyes.

 

Pulling away immediately, Ziyi smiles at the new guy.

 

Zhengting wasn’t shocked that there was another person in the house. Nor was he shocked by how his partner for today was making out with someone else. _It was just that he doesn’t know how to react to another hot guy looking at him._

 

Not just looking at him, but one with eyes filled with lust, swallowing his body from head to toe, staring too much at his face and then his tight and exposed crotch. Zhengting feels _naked_ and wants to cover up all that with his limbs, _but yet again Xukun is watching him too, and he wants the guy to watch._

 

“New guy?” Ziyi directs the question at Xukun and he nods, then smiling at Zhengting, “You look beautiful in _that_ , I mean, wow you’re so... _my type_.”

 

Zhengting gets flustered, he feels heat in his body piling up while he just stares at the two guys.

 

He gulps as he looks at the guy beside Xukun, _one Xukun was already enough to drive him crazy, now there’s another handsome dude beside him of that height and that look? Fuck._

 

There was a moment of silence between the three guys, as that looked at each other without saying anything.

 

“Yanjun’s not coming back soon,” Xukun whispers to Ziyi, their hands still intertwined from the previous kiss, and Zhengting still looking at them expectantly.

 

“ _I also want him_ ,” Ziyi whispers back, something Xukun is used to hearing.

 

Zhengting just watching them talking softly to each other, not knowing how to respond to that silence. He could not hear the whispers but could see the looking and staring and _gawking_ at him, which meant something. _He might have guessed correctly._

 

Xukun and Ziyi made eye contact for one last time, way too long to keep Zhengting waiting, but yet he still stays there patiently, his mind making guesses and hoping it was true.

 

“Austin, he’s Boogie, and... _wanna do a threesome_?” Xukun asks, Ziyi looking at Zhengting in anticipation of his answer. Too direct but _who cares now when three hard dicks are pointing at each other?_

 

The few seconds of trying not to laugh at ‘Boogie’ the name, the next few seconds digesting what he had said and calming down his nerves, because all Zhengting wants to do now is to celebrate the kink that he has been harboring alone and yearning to do since he visited the bar numerous times.

 

He sticks to a calm reply, “bring it on, with your friend there,” yet he feels the trembling sensation on his lips as he stops himself from screaming from the excitement.

 

_So this was the surprise Xukun was talking about. I love surprises._

 

//

 

“ _Huh-uh_...,” The butt plug vibrating in his body at full speed, his dainty fingers pushing it further in and pressing on _tha_ t spot, yes there, legs spreading wider and moans increasingly loud.

 

The two guys were just watching him, how his body moves to fuck that tiny object placed inside him, Ziyi with eyes that can’t look away, Xukun worse, with a hand on his dick that he was fondling at light speed since Zhengting started.

 

He feels needy, he doesn’t want to be part of a show, with spectators admiring him. _He wants to rule the show._

 

Pushing the plug in meant that he was so close to comfort yet too far to cum, tears brimming in his eyes from the exasperation.

 

He was there but not there yet.

 

_I need your help._

 

Pleading eyes that sends a shockwave through both guys, Ziyi getting up first and walking gingerly to the guy, first thing was to touch the hard dick behind the lingerie, lace rubbing against skin making Zhengting scream at an all new high.

 

His fingers were huge, larger than Xukun’s, and _fuck_ , all he could feel was good.

 

Xukun was the one who took more time, kind of irritated from having to stop touching himself but yet he removes his clothes completely to reveal a dick standing tall and proud.

 

Strutting towards Zhengting and placing it right on his face. Perspiration and excitement and a layer of facial oil, _but who cared about the mess_ , Xukun was eager regardless to get it in.

 

“ _Huh!_ ” comes too loud and unexpected, when Ziyi pulls out the butt plug, leaving Zhengting empty and wanting more, _much more_ to fill up the open gaps and empty spaces. He lifts up his hips in a move to hopefully make him feel better, but Ziyi presses him down with a hand on his boner.

 

Ziyi strips, starting from the top in a horribly slow pace, Zhengting groaning louder as if the guys couldn’t hear him, from how both guys are just killing time doing anything but pleasing him.

 

Finally, he gets to see Ziyi’s body, _a fucking hot piece of god_ , Zhengting gulps from the sight of his length; if he actually realised, the precum was dripping quicker than he knew and unknowingly, pushing his flexible frame further apart for more space to accommodate what he had needed.

 

“Please...,” Zhengting knows he looks like shit now, but with two sexy guys waiting to tease him and please him, he had to rely on his seductive antics to get what he had wanted. He was still clothed, at least wearing that tight ass lingerie that was sticking to his body like glue and _uncomfortable_ , especially the strain _there_. Pushing his legs wider, bending his knees to look even more desperate and whiny.

 

Eyes that glisten under the golden reflection of light, watching the eyes, Xukun’s pretty brown ones, then Ziyi’s masculine aroused ones, Zhengting wants to scream from all the sensations hitting him at once.

 

He feels the cock fitting nicely around his lips and he circles it completely with his lips, friction with heat, as the dick moved against him in a synchronised manner. It was rock hard when it hit his tongue but he couldn’t care more, in fact, it felt good, all he wanted was it to go deeper, hitting the ridges of his tongue and pushing in further, listening to Xukun’s moans from right above him, knowing that he was the cause of all the sweet sounds pouring on him.

 

Yet, his attention was diverted to below, when he feels a finger, large and foreign inserted to his gaping hole, he yelps, body jerking immediately to the cold block that sends a snowball up from his ass, mouth moving unexpectedly and biting where it sends a louder groan off Xukun’s lips.

 

“Yi, seriously? _He almost chewed off my dick_ ,” Xukun complains, yet, he had completely relished in the sensation of Zhengting’s teeth scratching against the shaft, deep with no injury, only enjoyment.

 

Zhengting’s mouth was full, opening wider, pushing away the need to gag because _fuck_ , all he cares about is the thick cock pushing into his mouth at light speed, and the feeling of his ass being finger fucked, although it was obvious who was better at pleasing him now.

 

“I’ll make him chew off more,” Ziyi smirks, while all Zhengting could see from that view was a sly smile painted on his handsome face and the fullness in his ass; that guy must have added another finger, but now he doesn’t chew, but opens his mouth to express this joy.

 

While his voice comes out as muffled, Xukun abuses this chance to push his dick further in, touching his throat and threatening Zhengting to push it out in any second.

 

He gagged once, _he swears, once only_ , because the only thing he could feel right now was pleasure and comfort, all he wants was the dick to take over and swallow his body whole, while he would willingly comply.

 

Working his mouth at what seemed like the biggest feat to him, even though he had experience just now but that doesn’t erase the fact that it’s his second time sucking a dick so huge, he almost forgets about Ziyi until he feels the numbness at his sweet spot that cause a moan to fly out from his throat. A sensation he had loved, ambiguous but it is there, _there_ that brings this bunch of tingles throughout his body, the unusual jerk of his pelvis.

 

And Ziyi hits it there, sends another finger to the rescue and hits it right at the correct spot, that Zhengting feels just too much from the cock at the back of his throat and the fingers pressing his button that would send him to heaven immediately.

 

He wants to scream, his entire being, his brain, his heart, his eyes are going mad from this incredible sensation that engulfed him, yet his mouth was full, body pinned down by strong arms and he tried his best to calm himself down from the uncontrollable twitching of his crotch and the vibrations of his tongue.

 

“He’s close,” he heard someone say, _not sure who_ but they pulled out of him at the same time, he feels the loss of contact, loss of excitement, _losing his mind for a second._

 

“Oh my god, please fuck me! _Boogie, please? August please_?” He watches the expression of the guy in front of him, the guy above him, matching them to their respective names no matter how ridiculous it sounded. Now’s not the time to laugh at stupid names, all he wants and needs now is a dick in his ass, no matter who.

 

Both had toned bodies, both were incredibly hot; and he knew Xukun was good at sex, he guessed his friend must not have been any worse. He just needed something _now_. Inside of him.

 

When both guys watch him with lustful eyes, yet not doing anything of help to him, he whines, the lengthy high pitched moan that most would think it belongs to a female; but that was just Zhengting, when he couldn’t control himself.

 

“ _Please_ ,” he goes again, now taking matters to his own hands as he starts fingering himself, sticking all three fingers in like Ziyi had done, to please himself but yet not yield sufficient result from his own actions.

 

He was hard, but was too far from cumming. He had still needed to cum.

 

A soft whine that came pouring out of his lips from the sensation of his own fingers in his body; he then feels warm lips on his face, pressing against his lips and he kisses back, that was exactly the human contact he had needed but Xukun pulls away extremely fast too.

 

 “ _What the fuck-_.” Zhengting wants to complain from this ill treatment, even though he was enjoying it to the fullest, he knows the outcome would be everything better if the two guys just gave in to his requests.

 

“ _Hey, choose one first_ ,” he feels a whisper on his ear, _light_ , his voice sweet like sugar, innocent like himself; that’s why it’s a lie, laced with sexual tension and want, _want_ , he moans to the sound of his voice and replies, “ _I want you...”_

 

He hears a sniggle against his ear and then and snap of fingers, he’s walking away.

 

_Why did he leave?_

 

Well, it doesn’t matter.

 

Zhengting is impatient; he watches Ziyi looking at his body, more like devouring whatever he had, pressing kisses on his crotch and touching the tip of his manhood and scratching his back and he lets his voice take over, “ _oh..._ ’”

 

He raised his body against his face, wanting him to take over, go faster, send him to a new high; that’s why he was relieved by the feeling of wet, hot at where he needs it to be, mouth sucking his hole, pressing kisses and licking that was more exciting than riding a roller coaster.

 

_Unless...he was the roller coaster._

 

He was soft, it felt good, needy Zhengting would say, but all he cared about was pressing _his_ head closer to that spot and painting the wall with his wishes, “ _fuck, you feel so good in my ass_.”

 

Stars appearing in his eyes and hearing Ziyi; only Ziyi no matter what the background noise was, even the jazz music playing since the moment he had stepped in was only following him in the route to happiness, he doesn’t hear the searching of cupboards and even the calling of the name, “Ziyi!”

 

All he relished in was his smooth tongue, being in all the correct places. sticky and hot in him, and his voice, “the condom’s in the last drawer! Kun, faster!” He said between breaths, then sticking his face to his body and eating him out like he was a prey to be devoured.

 

_And then, fuck, who gave that Boogie guy the right to remove his tongue from my ass?_

 

He shifts his eyes to Ziyi, looking at him taking the condom off the aluminium foil, placing it on himself, his _oh my god, how could his dick be so huge?_ And then smearing it with lube.

 

And then it hits him.

 

_He just had sex with that August guy, without lube? Oh my god._

_Oh wait I did,_ he realizes. _His brain obviously do not remember things when he’s too turned on._

 

He feels a huge push against his ass, and he realises it’s no longer the fingers the had wanted, the soft tongue he had loved, but it was a hard dick. Thick and huge and _oh my god_. The moment he started moving his hips, Zhengting had to follow suit. Every inch taking time and space in his body, but all was worth it.

 

It was painful, straining on his body, yet it felt like that was what he had needed for so long, something huge, unexpected and better, than just now.

 

_Oh my god, this Boogie guy, he was_ -

 

“Ah-,” Zhengting screams from the sudden sensation on his dick, _fingers_. Pulling and rubbing him all at the right places. Where he needed to be touched, _oh so good_ , he moans as the dick pushed further in with an insane rhythm he could not recognise himself, fast and furious and sending him over the edge too fast.

 

Maybe, he should placing the blame of those fingers gliding up and down his shaft like it was nothing to him, his faced blushed but yet an expression of a shy fox, weird noises escaping his lips while that innocent expression sits on his face, fuck that August... _just fuck_.

 

Delight, how could he describe, these two guys, and the feeling on his cock and in his ass, too much to handle, fire burning hot, body shaking the rhythm and brain aphrodisiac, he wished that both of them would be people he could call his own.

 

“Boogie...August....” He wants them. That’s all he could remember, and repeats like a chant as he fight of the urge to cum, “Boogie...August....”

 

Hair covering his eyes where he needs to see them, he watches through the peepholes of his fringe the flinch of Ziyi’s body, listening to the sound of hurried breaths; must be a mix of both of them from the difference in tone, and the shake of his own body where he knows he’s not going to hold it on longer.

 

“I’m going to...cum…,” he announces, slightly louder than he should have, because he was just inviting himself for trouble.

 

He accidentally glances at the hard dick against Xukun’s stomach, he looked like- _oh he must have, jerked himself off just now, sitting nicely there just for him to fit in a condom_ and Zhengting thinks he’s going to die when he feels another push.

 

His ass just felt like it had exploded, too much to handle, _too much_ , no space, but how could he explain the two desperate dicks inside of him and fighting its way through?

 

The hole completely buried, then Xukun grabs onto his dick; the only empty spot now and starts jerking him off.

 

Speed was not key, it was how messily he did it, making sure his rough fingers slid where it needs the human touch, rubbing and heat. Sending a huge moan out of his mouth from how everything was attacking him all at once.

 

Despite the weird tangling of legs, two guys on him, two guys on each other, he feels a hot rush into his body, the larger one, a fucking loud scream that rubs the hand faster on his dick, a second rush of heat in his body, although it didn’t dissipate from how they were protected with a barrier of rubber and _his own_ ; loud, just like he was, his mouth, his body, everything, the way it moved, seeking pleasure, mind going blank, except for the image of the two guys he had just met, and _blank_ pleasure _blank_ pleasure. _White, full, love, want._

 

Spurting streaks of white against his own stomach. Warm fluid spraying at all edges, to the encouraging words of “cum for me baby,” and a bunch of others his ears couldn’t hear, jerking more to the sensation that hit him altogether and sends another huge spurt out of his manhood.

 

All while watching the two guys kissing each other, red lips swollen, blood on one or even both, rough to each other like they were with him, he can’t choose who actually looked better in this mess; August, Boogie or just himself.

 

Boogie’s fringe covering his eyebrow from the loosened ponytail, August and his ruffled blonde locks that looks like he just had a rough night, _fuck, incredibly hot._

 

He satisfies himself with a moan while he rides out the heaven tingling through his body, a smile finding its way to his face, eyes beaming with brightness.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” August was the one who said it, not able to take his eyes of Zhengting while Boogie was focusing on his buddy, caressing his cheek and ignoring that his attention was on the fairy that they were riding.

 

A light tracing on his jawline and his nimble fingers felt like a spark in his being, Xukun turning to face him before lips crash into each other and they suck each bite wound like vampires with minds as hungry as their souls.

 

Right in front of my salad?

 

_Yes, perfect_ , Zhengting thinks, watching them with a raised eyebrow and moving his hips teasingly despite the penises growing limp inside him as they recover from the peak.

 

Now that was feeling kind of weird inside him, but the show was nonetheless interesting.

 

So he watches, hands placed behind his head like he was enjoying a movie, still with that ‘ _What the fuck are you guys doing?’_ expression until Boogie pulled away with eyes still stuck on Xukun’s like a magnet.

 

“ _Guys?_ ” Zhengting asks, more mocking than flirty, that brings the attention to the two guys. Eyeing on his ass, the two guys looking at their dicks and then at each other, “ _oh_ ,” says one of them, “yeah,” says the other, and they pull out their flaccid dicks altogether.

 

_Instantly, it feels like an overstretched hole that needs to be filled, but now’s too early for them to continue._

 

Closing his legs and sitting upright, he places a hand to comfort his hurting waist, doing nothing to help his painful ass because _it was good, and all worth it._

 

_No show?_ It is fine for now, Zhengting thinks, his interruption stopped the passionate kiss between the two, but well, _who knows what will happen if they stay the night together?_

 

He looks at Xukun, Xukun looks at Ziyi and Ziyi looks back at Xukun.

 

As if eyes can read each other, Ziyi replies with a _“What?”_ to Xukun.

 

Zhengting wonders if telepathy exists between them, and _yes, it does_.

 

_How could all three of them be asking each other the same thing?_

 

With Ziyi being the one who spoke first.

 

“Austin, you wanna stay for the night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it up till now! I'm going to bring in another handsome dude for the next part because Zhengting attracts everyone.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	3. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erotic asphyxiation. What a dream.

Thinking of a wonderful night?

 

 _Great, that hope crashed._ Because all of them crashed.

 

It was August who first complained that he was feeling a bit drowsy, while his friend nicely chimed in saying that he was quite tired too. Austin on the other hand, funny, he doesn’t know how, but the next thing he knew after agreeing to stay for the night was this exact same moment here.

 

Waking up to a giant ass bed in the middle of two naked guys; exactly the two guys he had a wild time with just now, hands and legs tying him down, one with a chest too close to his face and the other with lips pressing against his forehead. Conscious, _nope._

 

He groans as the headache starts to kick in. All this time, he was driven by the alcohol, now that it is wearing off, it’s not giving him a good time.

 

Shifting the blanket aside, he pulls himself up from the gap between the guys, getting out of bed and instantly feeling the cool air rush along his skin.

 

Looking down, he realised that the corset was still firmly stuck to his skin.

 

Okay, so he basically crashed before he could undress properly. _Great._

 

He opens the closet in search of something useful to cover his body, amazed by the number of white shirts the owner of this room had, rows of tight jeans neatly folded on the drawer and a bunch of other expensive looking coats.

 

Like a reflex motion, he turns towards the two guys who were comfortably splattered on the bed, making a mental note on whose room this was; _more likely Boogie_ , he guessed, judging from the length of the clothing and the fact that August had brought him to a different room earlier.

 

Eyes shifted back to the cabinet, in search for something that he could make do with, spotting something white and cotton at the far corner.

 

_That will do the trick._

 

//

 

The bathrobe he had found was exactly soft and fluffy like he was, _what a joke_ , but definitely expensive from the brand at the collar which caught his eyes earlier; he knows this brand.

 

Tying a knot at his waist as he admires the shape of the cotton flaunting his skinny waist and rubbing against his milky white skin, at the mirror hung in the washroom; _Zhu Zhengting, you’re beautiful._

 

He winks, totally self-obsessed and narcissistic, who else has this 360 degrees beauty like himself? _No one_ , and he knows this is a fact.

 

After a few twirls and sexy lip bites and cute pouts, he relaxes his face and steps out of the room.

 

All these model poses made him feel great, but what he think he needs more urgently is a cure to the pain whirling in his head.

 

Tiptoeing out of the room and closing the door behind him softly just so he would not wake the guys in the room. That was his intention, but the truth was his actions are no different from a burglar if not for his dressing and make up that points him to another role which still in any case raises eyebrows; a mistress.

 

It really did raise eyebrows; Zhengting was headed to the dimly lit kitchen, throbbing headache being his main focus that he did not notice a figure standing by the other side of the dining table, raising eyebrows at his actions.

 

Zhengting starts searching around, even though he had no idea where to start; well, the kitchen had several overhead cabinets and many more below, he could only guess where the medicine could possibly be kept, if they even had any.

 

“ _Slurp-_ ,” the only noise that broke the silence in this entire house, Zhengting immediately jumps to the sudden sound, in his mind, he knows that the two guys are still in the room, but his eyes fall on a guy standing barely more than a metre from him, raising his cup of drink with a smirk on his face. _Was that even a smirk?_

 

Zhengting doesn’t know if the adrenaline rush came from the sudden realisation of someone in the house, or his looks, _his looks_ , seriously, Zhengting could have forgotten how to breathe.

 

I mean, that guy was decked out in office wear, a white shirt and a black tie loosed and nicely draped over his torso, those black pants that looked _oh so tight_ , yes that’s right.

 

Before he could stop his eyes from wandering to all the wrong places, his eyes were already fixated at somewhere he liked, if it was one of the two guys earlier, he would already be on his knees, mouth busy. Yet the intense stare that the guy was giving him sent him chills, not frightening. Intriguing would be the word to describe it.

 

“Hi?” Zhengting asks, stepping closer to the guy. He was always this bold, whenever someone interesting had caught his eye. Surprisingly, the guy simply watched him move closer, gaze fixed with the side of his lips lifted.

 

Even August had stepped back a little when Zhengting first approached him. This guy didn’t seem to be bothered by it.

 

 _Okay, this was new_. That’s why nervousness started to kick in, with a different response, Zhengting was not confident that he could pull out all his tactics on this guy.

 

He was lost. He didn’t know what to say. The guy must have seen it.

 

“Was it Ziyi or Xukun who brought you here?” Yanjun asks, taking the last sip of juice, sour taste of cranberry striking his tongue. He enjoys the stinging sensation tickling his taste buds, as he loved the image of the beautiful man heading towards him.

 

On the other hand, Zhengting was caught off guard. His question was quite expected, who had brought you here, or rather, _why are you here_ , but...he doesn’t know.

 

“Ah, I mean, August or Boogie...,” the guy corrected himself. He had forgotten that they only use their English names for such reasons.

 

Zhengting looked at Yanjun with widened eyes, _fuck he looks so adorable_ , Yanjun screams in his mind, _who cares about who brought him here, I only want him for myself._

 

“Actually, August...but...,” he recalls, he replies, but he doesn’t want to forget.

 

_What?_

 

“But?” Yanjun continues the sentence for him, placing the cup smoothly beside him as he steps closer, _one, two_ , now, he is not more than that little space between them.

 

“It doesn’t matter?” Zhengting replies. Suddenly, his reply hits him and he realises that it was not how it wanted it to sound like. “ _I mean, both were good_.”

 

He realises again that this is not the way to go.

 

But words that had slipped out of his mouth can’t be taken back. From a sudden raise of his eyebrow, he knows that the latter understands his words, so even though he took a step back, his words could never be retracted.

 

He searches for a reason to leave this situation, putting them awkward, so he remembers his reason for coming here.

 

“Ah, actually,” he says, returning to that metre away from Yanjun, the latter still doing that half smile, “do you have any painkillers?”

 

Yanjun doesn’t reply, but he moves closer, _steps huge_ , Zhengting pressing against the cabinet and Yanjun heading for him.

 

_Yeah, Zhu Zhengting, I thought you were a confident gay, what happened?_

 

He could feel his cheeks burning from the close proximity of their faces, Yanjun leaning closer and Zhengting becoming more flustered, _fuck, how could that guy look so attractive close, and even more good looking when he is right smack in front of my face._

 

He feels the soft breaths against his lips, strong gaze pouncing on his wavering pupils, his lips parting because he is whipped as hell now. Yet Yanjun only smiles, dimples deeply showing as he looks up and presses a hand above _his_ head.

 

While he was carried away by those dimples that only added points to his good looks, he hears the fiddling of boxes and the crinkling of aluminium.

 

Yanjun’s eyes were searching the cabinet above him, he wants to turn his head around to look, but a hand pushes it down, towards Yanjun’s shoulder. A whisper drifting by, “ _you’ll hit your head you know. If you raise your head like that.”_

 

The warm fingers lightly stroking his hair, he lets himself relax on Yanjun’s shoulder as he lightly closed his eyes to inhale the manly scent of wood, with a tingle of vanilla that held the sweetness he desired. He smiled into his embrace.

 

“You were looking for painkillers right?” Yanjun asks, holding up the strip and closing the cabinet door behind Zhengting.

 

That prompted Zhengting to look up, Yanjun’s smile growing brighter than ever and Zhengting was obliged to return the smile.

 

“Thanks,” Zhengting says, reaching for the medicine in his hand.

 

 _What a nice guy,_ Zhengting thought. But not for long.

 

Yanjun was holding up the strip like it was a trophy, purposely holding it away from Zhengting, “you want?”

 

Zhengting nods, rather confused about his suddenly warm and suddenly cold attitude, watching him pop the last two tablets into his mouth, sucking them with a small smile, “get it from me if you want.”

 

“What the fuck?” Zhengting exclaims, loud enough for Yanjun to hear. _Unintentionally._ He shoots an innocent look at the latter, and then realises, he wasn’t at fault here. _Why should he avoid looking guilty?_

 

“Take it from me,” Yanjun mentions, holding the bitter medicine on his tongue while his face tries to hold up something more pleasant, “please.”

 

Yanjun doesn’t know that the way he had leaned towards the kitchen cabinet was showing one of desperation.

 

While Zhengting saw him as turned on. _Fucking turned on._

 

Zhengting feels himself half hard when he crashes his lips on the latter, a boner pressing on his hips while the guy holds on to his waist a little too hard and Zhengting moans to the pleasure.

 

Painkillers were bitter, well that guy was really good at acting that the medicine didn’t taste as bad. A horrible sensation in his mouth, yet it was more and more _addictive_ , even if you forget the taste, remember the texture, the desire and passion that danced in his mouth. That was the cure to his headache.

 

Everything was escalating too quickly.

 

Hips on hips and hands out everywhere appropriate and inappropriate, lips kissing him at where it should be and many more, even the awful taste of the medicine on his tongue could not deter him from shoving his tongue into his mouth and gaining entry.

 

 _Fuck_ , it was wet, messy, and he would say weird...this was a guy he had just met. _He doesn’t even know who this guy was and now they are heading towards that direction?_

 

Zhengting is living in the ecstasy of this feeling, but he remembers, one important question that needs to leave his lips.

 

Panting when the pulls away, since he keeps forgetting how to breathe after seeing this guy.

 

“What’s your name?” Zhengting asks, moaning right after to the long kiss pressed against his collarbone, he’ll end up with bruises after this but he doesn’t care. The person in front of him was more important than the consequences right now.

 

He throws his head backwards, twirling his hair using his fingers and screams again when he hears the word, “Evan,” together with a lovebite. _One with too much teeth._

 

Amazing though, he managed to hear his name, “Evan,” he remembers, before the guy kisses his bare chest and asks for his name in return.

 

He almost shoots his name out as what he had used for those cheap dates and sex. What he was used to, what he had used; _Austin._ Yet what came out of his mouth was totally unexpected.

 

“Theo,” he says, breathless and catching his breath. This was dangerous, he knew, but sometimes playing with fire would be worth it.

 

“Theo,” the guy repeats, like a confirmation. The very thought about listening to this name while he could barely breathe sounds like a great idea.

 

That name was one he had used in meetings, in official documents with clients, and now, he feels like it was important to share his real name with this new guy, even when he was someone he had just met.

 

_Sometimes, you just have to be sober enough to decipher what you actually want._

 

_Perhaps, he had wanted to hear his real name while riding the adrenaline high._

The soft whispers against his ear that sent shivers through his body, he moans not to the sensation of body against him, breathless and raspy while he learns how to breathe when someone so sexy like this was fondling his hard-on through his robe, the friction driving him insane.

 

He wants to cum in _his_ hands, he almost pleads him to do so. _But Yanjun was more assertive, and wants to be pleased._

_Zhengting listens._

 

He drops to his knees, lips rubbing against the boner stretching the cloth, zipper on the pants becoming increasingly annoying and rough to his lips, _Zhengting wants them off._

 

He looks up and sees the red lips opening and closing, wanting to say something but no words come out of it. _Only muffled moans do_.

 

Yanjun wanted to tell him to be a great help to him. Zhengting could tell.

 

He knows that he was not skilled at pulling down a zipper with his teeth, so he uses his hands to lift the button and drag down the zipper quickly, erection springing out straight against his lips, _waiting to be fed._

 

He takes it, slow is not the pace because he knows that both of them are desperate enough, he pushes the length in and sucks, moving his mouth closer but yet Yanjun still could not wait for him with that tortoise-like speed.

 

Yanjun wanted to decide the pace. Body leaning against the cabinets and hands steadying himself, hips not cutting him any slack as he thrusts at a pace he deems fit; _the pace he needs_.

 

The voices he sings, both of them sing, a tempo too fast that Zhengting feels like he was going to choke, Yanjun driving him to a corner like this.

 

 _Yes he loves it_ , he remembers out of all things, the ecstasy he desires and reaches a hand through the slit on the robe, touching his bare skin, tracing it over his throbbing penis.

 

_Erotic asphyxiation._

 

Now is the best time to do it.

 

He could feel it hard and wet at the back of his throat, impressed by his suppression of gag reflex, _of course_ , he had done it too many times like a pro.

 

Moans increasingly loud and Yanjun being extremely fast, like he had forgotten that he was fucking a mouth and not an asshole.

 

 Zhengting had to keep up too, holding his erection and stroking it up and down in a pace that matched Yanjun’s, sensation building up at light speed and he trembles occasionally. _Tremble more_ , just like how Yanjun does it.

 

He was thick in his mouth, but Zhengting had to deal with that and his own whiny moans and the screaming of Evan’s name, _what a beautiful name._

 

The name he repeated umpteen times, the name he hears loud and clear, the name that belongs to him when he is sober not drunk. He loves this, screaming each other’s name loudly along with useful phrases like, “fuck you’re so good”, “oh my god”, and “ _scream my name louder_ ”.

 

A rainbow was brightly painted, a feeling so beautiful, serenity, peace and calmness his mind had screamed while his heart was beating like crazy. If excess of adrenaline could kill, he would have died, _yet he is living the dream_ , revisiting it and remembering how it feels as he warm fluid flows down his hand in delightful spurts, and the rush of warmth filling his mouth, staining his taste buds with a layer of white _and more_ , as Evan cums in his mouth.

 

Overflowing, dripping, full of desire, and satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ultimate betrayal to my favourite OTP Zhangjun; sometimes Yanjun needs to be placed in such environments too.
> 
> On a side note, I've paused writing for my Zhangjun fic for a while because Zhengting has been dominating my brain recently, so I need to set the mood right (back to Zhangjun) before I can continue with it. Which is soon :)


End file.
